gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Friendship, also known as The Unholy Trinity (as stated by Santana in The Purple Piano Project), or Fabrittana, is the on-and-off trio friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Overview The trio is introduced in the Pilot (although Brittany didn't actually appear until Showmance) with Quinn portrayed as the leader and vocal character since Santana and Brittany were initially supporting characters, although each eventually took on their own distinctive personalities. The girls join New Directions in Showmance, on Quinn's insistence, for keeping a close eye on Finn and all three perform ''I Say a Little Prayer''. The trio falls apart when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios and Santana sees her chance to become the most popular girl in school. This began an on-going rivalry between Quinn and Santana that continued through season two; however, Brittany and Santana continued a 'friends with benefits' relationship and later developed feelings for each other. The trio eventually rekindled their friendship in the finale of season two, New York, when Santana and Brittany console a heart-broken Quinn, and accompany her to get a haircut. They are close friends again. Episodes 'Season One' Pilot Quinn, Santana and other Cheerios are laughing at a video that Rachel posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn and Sue are watching the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin'' (Brittany wasn't in this episode). Showmance The three girls are sitting next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. Later, Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the glee club because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform ''I Say a Little Prayer, Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas They are trying to bring New Directions down by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt because they know he is gay and by convincing the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley(a coach who makes even the members of Vocal Adrenaline cry). Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are seen standing or sitting next to each other in several scenes. When Dakota Stanley is criticizing the glee club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with and tells them they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. Preggers They are seen standing next to each other in the glee club, and later cheering for the football team. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio is sitting close to each other when April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up of the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They are seen dancing together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Santana and Brittany weren't together for one scene since Brittany had a fill in. Throwdown They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are dancing together while Will is singing'' Bust a Move.'' Mattress Quinn is sitting with Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany are de-facing a yearbook while Quinn talks about wanting to be on the Cheerio's squad yearbook picture. Sectionals They dance together in'' My Life Would Suck Without You. Bad Reputation During Bad reputation Mercedes mentions that Quinn have beef with Santana and Brittany while talking to Mr.Shuester Laryngitis The trio are practicing their vocals together leaning on the piano looking rather bored. 'Season Two Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers when Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the glee club was performing'' Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana had a boob job. Right after that, she fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to stop. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. Britney/Brittany They are sitting together in the choir room. In addition, at the beginning of ''Toxic, they are seen dancing together. They also each have a solo in this song. Grilled Cheesus They are sitting together in the choir room (3 times). Duets When Santana, and Mercedes, performed River Deep, Mountain High , Quinn was happy watching their performance, while Brittany was biting her nails. The Rocky Horror Glee Show The trio made comments regarding Finn's body during their rehearsals of the Rocky Horror. Never Been Kissed The trio, together with the rest of ND girls, performed Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Quinn was partnered with Brittany while Santana was partnered with Tina. They are also seen sitting together during their costume rehearsals and when Will announced that Coach Beiste quits. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in Forget You, and they are dancing together in the most part of the performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle The trio quit Cheerios for glee club. They are also seen in they bathroom together talking about if they should quit the Cheerios or glee club. New York When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana is okay with lesbian sex. This is shown when she says, "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into that." in response to Santana saying "I think I know how to make you feel better." Both Brittany and Santana accompany her to get a hair cut. They are also seen dancing together in Light Up the World. 'Season Three' The Purple Piano Project Santana and Brittany try to persuade a new-look Quinn to rejoin Glee club (after she quit) and the Cheerios, and Brittany states that they used to be "like the Three Musketeers". Brittany and Santana admit to missing Quinn in their trio and openly express their wanting of her to be their friend again. Quinn, however, rejects their offer, but is implied to be rejoining Glee again later in the season. Asian F In Run the World (Girls), Brittany and Santana both have a solo while Quinn doesn't have one, though during the number the Unholy Trinity is seen dancing alone while all the other girls are lying on the floor. During Spotlight, Quinn and Santana can be seen talking with each other, while Brittany is doing back-up vocals (along-side Tina) for Mercedes. The First Time Along with Tina, they share with Rachel their expiriences and first time of having sex. I Kissed A Girl During this episode, Quinn and Santana both vote for Brittany during the elections (Quinn states she's voting for her because she's the only one who's a girl). Both Quinn and Brittany stand up for Santana when the captain of the rugby team torments her. Later they dance together in[[I Kissed a Girl (New Directions Girls)| I Kissed A Girl]] (Brittany and Quinn are seen close while they're dancing and then Quinn is seen hugging Santana. Hold On To Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn goes to the girls bathroom and she talks with Santana and Brittany. She tells them that she loves them and she wants them to join New Directions. Later, during We Are Young, ''they are seen singing together. Quotes Songs *'I Say a Little Prayer' by ''Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn with Brittany and Santana (Showmance) *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' by Diana Ross and the Supremes Sung by Quinn with Cheerios (Throwdown) *'Toxic' by Britney Spears Sung by New Directions (Britney/Brittany) *'Forget You' by Cee-Lo Green (The Substitute) (Background Vocals) *'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects ''(Hell-O) (Background Vocals) *'It's All Over' from ''Dreamgirls ''Sung by Booty Camp Members (Asian F) (Background Vocals) *'America' from ''West Side Story Sung by Santana, Tina, Puck and Rory (The First Time) (Background Vocals) Danced Together *I Say a Little Prayer *You Keep Me Hangin' On *My Life Would Suck Without You *Gives You Hell *Empire State of Mind *Toxic *Forget You *California Gurls *Light Up The World *Run the World (Girls) Trivia *The trio have all kissed Sam Evans. *They were members of the Cheerios, but quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, but in The Purple Piano Project, it is revealed that Brittany and Santana have gone back to the Cheerios. *They have all slept with Noah Puckerman (revealed in The Purple Piano Project). *They have all dated/gone on a date with Finn Hudson. *All three initially disliked Rachel but all seem to now at least be on good terms with her. *They have a two sided love (Santana/Brittany) but have never been in a intimate, knowing relationship with Quinn. *Although Quinn is a known Christian, she never had issues with Santana and Brittany's relationship and sexuality. *Are now officially known as the Unholy Trinity as of The Purple Piano Project, when Santana used the term. *The name Unholy Trinity actually came from a fanfic done by Lynnearlington on Livejournal called They Say Bad Things Happen For a Reason, chapter 20. Gallery 180px-SantanaQuinnBrittany.png Fabrittana.jpg Fabrittana.png Fabrittana3.jpg Freezeframe 035.png Glee - You Keep Me Hanging On class room.jpg Gleecheerios.jpg Say A Little Prayer Cheerios.jpg Tumblr lqwv6i0ggB1qhlfm8o1 400.gif UnholyTrinity-3.jpg Category:Relationships